Blue Frost
by DarkenedRampage
Summary: The fate of the world rests on one girls shoulders as she races against the evil forces that try to control her
1. Blue Frost Prologue

Prologue

Frost covered the forest floor in thick blankets, moonlight glinted across the frozen lake, and animals hunkered down for a deep hibernation. All seemed calm and peaceful. In the distance, a village slept and lantern flames flickered in a gentle breeze. Not too far from the entrance, there was something amiss. The hooves of a horse pounded the ground, its hooded rider clutching the reigns awkwardly with one hand while in the other he clutched a bundle to his side. Both man and beast were exhausted to the point of collapsing.

Behind the lone rider, a force not to be reckoned with approached with an inhuman speed, bringing forth a howling wind that ripped and tore at the surrounding trees and brush. It rushed forward with an angry howl, furious that its prey was getting away. In its desperation, it summoned forth its "Nightmares"-beings that take on the form of what one fears the most. A silent command, a fierce cry, and the "Nightmares" rushed after the rider, intent on fulfilling their master's command.

The rider had just entered the woods on the other side of the village when the "Nightmares" cry reached him. Panic surged in him, but he quickly stamped it down. For the sake of the bundle he carried he had to stay focused. If anything happened to it, the world would surely fall. The rider shook his head and reprimanded himself. _**She, **_for the bundle he carried was a child_**. **_If anything happened to her. . .

The rider spurred his mount forward, deeper into woods. He had heard stories, when he was younger, of these woods and a man with untold powers who lived here. What hope the rider had left was put into this information and the man who could supposedly protect this child. He peered down at the sleeping infant. She had been born two months ago and already her hair was three inches long. It was blonde almost to the point that it was white. She was also intelligent and loved to laugh. Someday she would grow into a wonderful young woman. It was a shame they were being chased.

As if on queue, a formless, black mass rammed into the side of the horse. The rider grappled with the reigns to keep them on course, and at the same time tried to keep the child in his arms. Unfortunately, his grip on the reigns loosened and he and the child were thrown from the horses back as it reared up in fear. In a panic, the rider wrapped his arms around the fragile two-month-olds body and head, right before he hit the ground. The rider coughed, sat up, and checked the child for a pulse. She was alive, awake, and staring straight at him, her piercing blue eyes depthless in themselves.

The black mass hissed at the rider and drew forward, sensing that the child was awake. As it came closer it began to form distinct limbs. It was an ugly thing with long arms and legs, clawed nails, sharp wings sprouting from its back, and a tail that snaked around its feet. It stood on two legs and stared at the rider and child, hungrily, with bright red eyes.

The rider was frozen in fear as he stared back at this giant bringer of death. He knew the thing was ordered to kill him and take the child, but he couldn't possibly hope to run. These things, these "Nightmares", fed on fear and pain. They became stronger with every human they reduced to a sniveling, crying, wimp. To those the "Nightmares" fed on, death was a welcome paradise. But as hard as the rider tried, the "Nightmares" hold was unyielding. He could himself slip, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break free. He knew he was dying.

_screeeeEEEEEEEEEE. . . BOOOM_

Light spread out between the rider and the "Nightmare", followed closely by a massive heat wave. The rider clutched the child tighter and turned so that the child would be safe. When the light died down, the rider looked up in time to see a hooded figure raise their hand and a soft breeze blow the "Nightmare" into dust. The figure then turned to the rider and walked toward him.

The rider held the child closer to his chest in order to keep her from harm. Whoever this person was, he was far more powerful than the "Nightmares" master, and the rider didn't know if he meant good or harm, and at the moment everyone wanted to harm her.

Seeing the rider's protective hold on the child, the figure laughed. It was a joyous laugh that reminded the rider of his childhood: early mornings and the smell of a fire; freshly fallen snow and hot tea; laughter and snowball fights. _**Strange,**_ the rider thought, _**all of my memories are of winter days. **_The figure removed his hood to reveal snow white hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. His face was relatively young and his eyes held a glint of laughter and mischief.

"Be calm." The man said. "I do not wish to harm her." His voice, though calming, was deep. A voice that told stories and made you want to listen. The rider found himself believing the man and relaxed his hold on he child. The man knelt down before them and the rider removed the cloak surrounding the child.

Upon seeing the man, the child giggled and reached out for him. He took her in his ms and stood up. The rider watched as the man reached down into the snow and straightened up, a necklace in his hand. It had a slim chain and a snowflake pendant. The man place the chain around the child's neck, and a small light was produced. It spread slowly until it surrounded them both.

"Fear not. She shall be protected." The mans voice range out, barely reaching the rider. But he knew the child would be safe, as the light died down and he saw they were gone. Some how, deep down, he just knew.


	2. Blue Frost Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Visitors and Hard feelings**

~Four hundred and Sixteen years later

~Jack Frost's Ice Castle; Northern Alaska

Voices drifted through the open window and up on a gust of wind. The high pitched voices of Snow pixies and the deeper laughing voice of Jack Frost. I listened as he gave a group of pixies coordinates and sent them off with orders of a "Snow day". These "Snow days", I came to understand, were welcomed by children all over the world. I didn't know why though, and as I sat on the roof and a group of pixies flew by, I wondered-not for the first time-what the outside world was really like.

I had planned to ask Jack to take me to see it, but he seemed so busy these days, I felt like a bother. That's why I had taken to coming to the roof. I was out of the way while he worked and I never distracted anyone. Plus, I liked it up here. The calm and quiet soothed me. This was also the best place to watch my favorite person, other than Jack, train. Bastian.

Besides Jack and me, Bastian was the only other human here. He was a year older than me, three inches taller than me, and completely gorgeous. Instead of white hair like Jack, or blonde hair like me, he had black hair that hung in his dark grey eyes. He never looked at anyone longer than he had to, rarely spoke full sentences, and took training very seriously. But when he smiled, and he rarely ever smiled, it improved his looks by ten.

I guess I should explain training. Since I could remember, Jack had put Bastian and me through training: harnessing the wind, creating snow, and the like. He even taught us how to fight. Bastian had excelled in every stage of training, while I could barely make it snow. Jack had said that one day I would get it, but I'm still not convinced. The wind, on the other hand, responded automatically, so that was a plus. Unfortunately every time I failed to create snow, Jack would give me this sad look, like I had just let the world crumble through my finger tips. At some points, I would feel like the whole world depended on my making snow.

_Oh well_, I thought. _It's not like that's actually true._

As I started to climb down, I heard the distinct sound of bells. Excitedly, I dropped the rest of the way to the balcony below, and climbed in the window. Inside a hallway stretched to my left and disappeared around a corner. It was lined with dark blue carpet, with intricate snowflake designs woven in to the velvety material. The drapes that flowed around the open windows were a lighter blue, and the material was very thin. Dark mahogany doors placed at irregular intervals followed the hallway, each leading into rooms I have yet to explore. Mostly because they were locked.

I trotted down the hallway and came to a door slightly different from the rest. It was still dark mahogany, but it was etched in different scenes of happiness: Children on Christmas and Easter, waking up to find money under their pillow. And within each scene, gold sparks of light flickered as I turned my body this way and that, letting the light catch them at different angles. As much happiness as the door was supposed to bring, there was also another scene. At the very bottom of the door, the scene depicted a girl standing alone on a hillside. The moon that shone through the clouds seemed to stare down at her, pityingly. Below the girl, another figure stood, staring up at her. Around the figure, flames danced eagerly, as if anticipating burning and eating the flesh of the girl.

I shook my head. Whoever carved this door was either trying to tell me something, or was trying to mess with my head. I sighed and opened it. Inside two couches faced each other on opposite walls. A light hung on each wall, illuminating every corner of the room. I guess it was supposed to be a sitting room. On the wall opposite me, another door stood. It was of the same dark wood as the doors in the hallway. I opened it, and brighter light assaulted my eyes. It took a minute to adjust. As I looked around the room, I marveled at ho big it was. A bed stood about twenty feet to my right, windows lined the wall to my left, and the ceiling was so high, you couldn't touch it even if you had a ladder. The windows over looked a trench so deep, it appeared bottomless.

On the opposite wall, another door stood ajar. Unusual, but not uncommon. I walked over, pushed it open, and two pixies flew out. They chattered, guiltily, and then flew out one of the windows. I raised an eyebrow. What in the world were they doing? I glanced inside. My closet is usually kept pretty clean. Except when pixies get mad. Clothes littered the floor, hangers hung empty, and the ladder was lying on the floor. Why me? Stupid pixies. Shaking my head, I carefully picked my way over to my jeans, grabbing a shirt on the way. I stripped quickly, changed then head back to my room.

Now that I was comfortable and warm, I raced back out into the hallway, followed it around and down the giant staircase in the front entryway, and skid to a stop by the banister just as the door burst open and four figures waltzed in. Jack came forward and greeted each of them in turn and like always motioned for them to join him in his study. Bastian was with him, as usual. And again, a snow pixie came up to put me to work on something else.

I sighed. My birthday was in a week. The least Jack could do was trust me enough to invite me to one of the meetings. Irritated, I swatted at the pixie and stalked off toward the kitchen. I had grown accustomed to coming here during the meetings, so as soon as I walked in another pixie flew up and handed me an apron and a rolling pin. She smiled sympathetically and flew off. I walked up to an empty spot of counter, put the apron on, grabbed some flour and dough, and poured all my anger into baking.


End file.
